Jason Omega
"Dad, I hate to say it, but your not a god." ~ Jason Omega. Jason Omega is the Atlanteen demigod son of the Omega, and has the potential to be the most powerful demigod in the last 6000 years. Past Life Jason was born to Micheal and Christi Omega on July 9th in Hackensack University Medical Center. His father and his mother were both awake and there to witness his birth. When he was age five his father took him to the Renascence fair that was taking place near his home town. His father let him pick out the sword he like the most and his dad bought it for him. It wasn't until his twelve birthday though when he was given it back to try out practice with it. His father showed him how to wield and to use as if he were attacking enemies. Later on when he was around 15 he later became to noticed a peculiar reaction he had to situtations. The situtation occured when he was coming home from school and while on the bus witnessed a man attacking one of his female class mates in ally way just after being dropped off. He imagined himself wanting to shatter everybone in that mans's body to prevent him from harming that girl. Later on when he was at home and recovering from what he had witness a gruesome news story was told on about a young girl who was almost harmed by a man who seemingly screamed in agony as he melted into the street. The mans bones had been turned to dust. Horrified by what he had though had become reality. He told his dad about it later but his father told him he had been nearby when it had happened and had watched his son's reaction to what had happened. His father had a family talk after supper concerning who he was to his son. His son at first disbelieved that his dad was an Atlanteen Deity, because he had always been told that Atlantis was a myth, a legend, but his father pointed out that many myths at their core were based upon fact, and if that was the case then for his son to have been able to accomplish what he did he, through logic had to be a deity. With this new revelation he continued to train his son for battle and for better defining of what he could do with this power. "Remember son, my Legacy is one of destruction, and destruction in its self is not nessicarily bad, it is only bad by the choices you use it for, remember there are three concepts that run this entire universe, this projection that we call reality, they are sound, energy, and choice. We spoke together the cosmos into existence and my brother your uncle D, is the cosmos personfied, he will tell you what makes up the universe save for himself and our family of Prime Priomordials, is energy, at frequency like sound his and that matter is compressed energy, change the frequency of energy and you change its form and capability, destablize that energy in compressed form and you release it, do not believe that first law of thermodynamics is true, for if it were then all of this could not have come into being. For the Cosmos to exist there had to be a limitless form of energy that would persist eternally, and from that could be used to create everything. But then comes the most important part of the cosmos, the part that seperates monsters from humanity, and animals from humanity. That my son is choice, a concept so simple that science refuses to acknowledge it, but let me tell you son, choice is what matters most. For example: Why did we create the world? Why did we create the cosmos? One for the concept of creating life for the purpose to be glorified by it. By giving life we give in love, but in destroying it we suffer the loss of the work we put into creating you. Gods were meant to punish only to lead mortals so that they would learn from there rebelions, mistakes are a common thing that occurs with everyone even gods, well, all but one that is, but we dare not affiliate ourselves with him, as we are like ants compared to him. But let me tell you something son, the point I am trying to make with you is Use this power to save not to destroy, use it to protect, not to harm, do what you have to when the time requires need of it, but do not go overboard and cause suffering, the goal in life is not to take but to give, be selfless, ask nothing in return, and you will find happiness were ever you may go, good luck son, and keep practicing, because like all my children, we change the world for mortal and gods, and my last son, changed the defining of demigod, perhaps you will redefine the meaning of demigod as well, and maybe yet even gods. Walking into Camp Half-blood At some point when he turned 16 his dad took him out for a drive and told him to pack his bag. He was going to Camp. When they arrived, the magical borders were said to scream when both he and his father passed through them. Chiron was asked to have a private meeting with his dad before Jason was allowed in. Chiron came back later with his dad and said that you will have to live at the big house until a cabin can be made for you. Saying goodbye to his dad, who told him that he would be back 7 months from then. As chiron escorted him around camp they finally were able to talk alone in the forest together. What ever took place remains a secret between each of them, and is not shared by either party. Nearly a week later though both he and Chiron along with Camp Halfblood residents would be forced to leave the camp to get away from the government officals who had come to take control. Category:Freeman23 Category:Demigod